wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Monokeros
Kathlee Rosenthal, now known as , formerly Unicorn IV. She lost the name after she was revealed as a serial killer.Wildbow's Weaver Dice: Helena document Appearance Monokeros is a conventionally attractive blonde, slender, with curled hair. She preferred to wear "high fashion". She had the perfect build to take advantage of it.◈ UNICORN IV / MONOKEROS; Kathlee Rosenthal Classification: Master/Trump Power connects to single target, applies immunity, psychometry, clairvoyance and domination. Disposition: Villain (Independent) Location: Previously Jacksonville, Florida Age: 24 Status: Fugitive (Escapee) Height: 5’9 Weight: Est. 105 lbs. Appearance: Conventionally attractive blonde, hair curled, slender, favors high fashion. - WD Helena In Ward, after years in prison, she appears with dark hair and numerous tattoos, including triangle in the forehead.Kenzie had found the footage of Monokeros. As she moved through different areas of the apartment and Ashley’s activities therin, there were glimpses. Black haired, pretty, with numerous tattoos, with the most prominent being a bold triangle at her forehead. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.7 She is aging and her vanity is hurt by it.“The lines are showing in your own face, Monokeros,” Ashley said. “Unkind,” Monokeros said, but there was a note of emotion in it. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.7 Personality Monokeros was a serial killer, and is believed to have been both a psychopath and under delusions of some unknown nature. She had disturbed other before, but only a criminal investigation threw her actions into the light. She was remorseless; regardless of the accusation to the point that she can evade some thinkers.Gleaming 9.12 She is invariably calm and showcases an admirable vocabulary. Her delusion was centered around her somehow collecting her victims beauty, talent and eventual success.Personality: Monokeros, even after incarceration, showed zero remorse. She shared no details but did not react or show emotion when descriptions of the tortures or photos of the victims were shown. Video diaries on her phone proved most damning, as she described an interest in claiming something abstract from those she was interacting with, including having the last of victim’s true beauty or success for herself, and guaranteeing nobody else could ‘take it back from her’. Despite the obvious mental illness or delusion, she remained articulate and calm. She is widely accepted to be a psychopath. Her trigger event remains unknown. - WD Helena Further she claims that she is somehow holding that persons memories within them and thus they are not really dead. Reputation While originally a hero who was on her way to stardom, the reveal of her proclivities destroyed her reputation. Her fellow prisoners shun her.“If you try anything, you’ll hurt more than I do,” Monokeros said. “If I try anything, your existence will end. You’re a child killer, Monokeros. You have no clout.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.7 Abilities Monokeros can apply her power to a nearby individual she is aware of, with a brief period between each selection. While under the effect of her power, the individual is attacked with an overwhelming (but not irresistible) wave of emotion, typically intense admiration for Monokeros. not unlike Victoria Dallon or other emotion manipulators.Beacon 8.3 Monokeros also becomes immune to anything and everything that individual does, has clairvoyance through their eyes, and can psychometrically observe their history/memories, this last ability is inaccurate,Powers: Monokeros can, at whim, with only a brief period between each selection, apply her power to a nearby individual she is aware of. While under the effect of her power, the individual is attacked with an overwhelming wave of emotion, typically admiration for Monokeros. Though this can be resisted for a time, Monokeros also remains immune to anything and everything that individual does, has clairvoyance through their eyes, and can psychometrically observe their history/memories, though apparently not to an overwhelming degree of accuracy. - WD Helena but ramps up with time.Beacon 8.7 History Background Unicorn IV received permission to use the name from Unicorn III.Heroes are far more likely to simply ask for permission to use a name. Unicorn III passed her name on to Unicorn IV, for example. - Wildbow on Reddit She was a successful member of sponsored hero team Goldenrod, receiving multiple sponsorships. She was #23 in the American cape popularity rankings, #6 in an early 2010 Parahumans Online vote for non-PRT capes, leading to her suggestion that she might start her own sponsored team of capes. In late 2011, Unicorn IV was investigated in relation to a string of disappearances. The investigation prompted others to speak out, raising issues and questions about her behavior, including apparent threats directed at Unicorn III (and Rosenthal’s summary loss of the Unicorn name). Within days of renaming herself Monokeros, she was accused of involvement in the kidnapping, torture and murder of nine celebrities aged 8-15 as well as an unknown number of heroines seeking to join her new team, which never existed as more than theory or bait. She killed three capes who attempted her capture, but was successfully caught. Following her arrest, it was discovered that she had been keeping video diaries on her phone, describing her belief that she was "claiming" the beauty or success of her victims. She showed no remorse during her trial, and was sentenced to the Baumann Parahuman Containment Center.History: Unicorn is the fourth individual to take the name, receiving permission from the retired Unicorn III. She maintained a successful career on sponsored hero team Goldenrod, receiving multiple sponsorships and catapulting to #23 in the American cape popularity rankings, #6 in an early 2010 Parahumans Online vote for non-PRT capes, leading to her suggestion that she might start her own sponsored team of capes. In late 2011, Unicorn IV was investigated in relation to a string of disappearances. The investigation prompted others to speak out, raising issues and questions about her behavior, including apparent threats directed at Unicorn III (and Rosenthal’s summary loss of the Unicorn moniker). Within days of renaming herself Monokeros, she was accused of involvement in the kidnapping, torture and murder of nine celebrities aged 8-15 as well as an unknown number of heroines seeking to join her new team, which never existed as more than theory or bait. She killed three capes who attempted her capture, was caught, and was sentenced to the Birdcage. - WD Helena Gold Morning Was not distinguished in the initial prisoner release; she was probably released later when the goddess collected the damned for her war. Post-Gold Morning Kathlee either was excluded from the general cape-amnesty or was reincarcerated afterwards, it is unspecified so far. Post-Fallen fall She was confined in a parahuman prison camp.The last is a child killer.” “What?” Sveta asked. “That’s a thing?” “She went by Unicorn, but it was an inherited name. So she’s Unicorn the fifth or something.” “Unicorn four,” I said. “Shit, yeah,” Capricorn said. “I heard about that one. It was on the news a decade ago. She was on the sponsored team ‘Goldenrod’.” “She’s Monokeros now,” I said. “Yeah. Stay away.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.3 She targeted Lookout during her visitBeacon 8.4 and in the ensuing spat with Swansong she boasted about her connection to Goddess and greatness that she will grant her. This paid off when Goddess came to claim the prison. She was given Lookout to oversee during the prison break, and aided breakout with trying to stop the prisoners bombs from going off. Monokeros tried to take advantage of Lookout to control the team. This backfired badly however. She was imprisoned again albeit temporarily in a hole in the ground. While there her patron was killed and most of the prison population went to Earth Shin without her. Post-Goddess' Takeover Was left in the prison afterward By breakthrough, they later lied and said that they had killed her. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.z II Given the inadequate leftover supplies in the region they might as well have.“We left Monokeros in that alternate Earth. We put her in a hole she could get out of, and… she’s in a prison without people or exits. She’ll finish off the food there and then she’ll have to hunt or forage. It’s a stopgap, until we have another alternative. Except Tristan lied and said she was dead. He lied and said she was dead, knowing full well that if he was called out on the lie or discovered for it, we’d lose the funding, files, and other things Mortari had promised us for our cooperation.” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.2 Trivia *'Monokeros' used to be a greek term for all one horned animals like Rhinos and Narwhals, meaning "one horn". The name itself is translated into latin, transmuted into french, and transmitted from Norman English into the modern word Unicorn. Along the way it became the name for a mythical goat-like creature. Category:Birdcage Category:Females Category:Master Category:Trump Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters Category:Weaverdice Characters